Asami Pralines
Osobowość Asami jest wesołą i lekko stukniętą dziewczyną z lekkim podejściem do (Nie)Życia.Lubi większość osób i chętnie angażuje się w różne projekty.jest chodzącą słodyczą.Czasem jej "cukierkowaty" charakter może denerwować.Rzadko się denerwuje ale gdy to nastaje potrafi być wredna i nie odzywać się do danej osoby tygodniami czy latami (To akurat ma po matce).Asami nie znosi gdy przez swoją naiwność i słodycz upiory mają ją za "Pustą lalunię" czy "Słodką idiotkę".Jest wierna.Kiedy zmarł jej pierwszy chomik rok chodziła z jego wypchanym futrem póki jej ojciec go nie sprzedał podczas rodzinnej aukcji. Wygląd Asami jest dziewczyną o długich brązowych włosach z liliowymi pasemkami.jej brwi mają brązowy kolor a oczy niebieski.Jej "Skóra" wygląda jakby była pokryta lukrem.Ciało As pokryte jest fioletowymi kryształkami.Dziewczyna ma po trzy palce u rąk i nóg. Relacje Rodzina Asami jest córką ducha i kosmitki. Dalszą krewną As jest Genevieve jednak żadna z nich o tym nie wie.To dlatego że matka As pokłóciła się z matką Gen w efekcie czego obie nigdy się nawet nie poznały.Aż do teraz. Przyjaciele Aiko "susie" Sato Lee Cici Clock Blair DeGhoul Miłość Asami bardzo łatwo się zakochuje.Potrafi całymi dniami snuć wizje o swoim (aktualnym) obiekcie uwielbienia.Jednak nigdy nie miała chłopaka.Uważa że nie jest gotowa na nic poważnego. Klasyczny potwór Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Kosmita,Obcy- hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego).Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: '''Umilam! Zawsze staram się by moja osoba kojarzyła się innym z tą dzięki której poprawił im się humor. '''Ksywka: Pralinka Miejsce pochodzenia ciekawostki * A.S.A.M.I to skrót od jej pełnego imienia. * obchodzi urodziny pierwszego Czerwca. * Nazwisko ma po ojcu który również jest hybrydą (Ducha i Elfa) * Ma po trzy palce u każdej ręki Wystąpienia "Sweet Boo-Birth day" Nie zapomniane cytaty Galeria Asami Pralines.jpg|Pierwszy art Asami. Galeria od innych PralinkaDlaRochi.png|Od Szipervipki. AsamiOdEsty.png|Od Esterwy. SzkicDlaRoszeli.png|Od Esterwy. Meta timeline *Marzec 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Asami Pralines *Kwiecień 2016-Ujawniono istnienie Asami. *Kwiecień 2016 Asami występujue w odcinku "Dzień pod znakiem pralinki" z serii "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" *Lipiec 2016-Asami zaliczy swój filmowy debiut. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High